


Evil

by gaialux



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 22:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaialux/pseuds/gaialux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem exploring the aspects of Xena, and how she sees herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evil

**Author's Note:**

> Xena: Warrior Princess does not belong to me. This piece of fiction was written for entertainment purposes only, no profit is gained.

I am evil.  
This I am aware of.  
The armour cloaks me,  
And reminds me of my past each day.

She sits by my side,  
And can see past the evil.  
Her beauty tells me;-  
To look forward.

"When she puts her mind to killing someone,  
They generally get killed."  
Or so is what he told me that day,  
And I must believe it.

I do not wish to be evil.  
I journey to not be.  
I search far and wide,  
To redeem what I cannot see.

What is evil?  
What is good?  
This is blurred;  
Fragmented and grey.

A farm girl I stole,  
And made her my queen.  
Then away she gave the titled,  
A followed me to the death.

How much I wish I could say,  
To speak and scream and cry,  
That everything that happened,  
She was always mine.

It finally becomes my chance,  
To choose myself or them.  
My whole destiny is placed here,  
Goodbye. Goodbye.


End file.
